Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers
' '''is the twentieth episode of ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis The Goseiger take on a challenge to help a boy get a girl to go out with him as a Yuumajuu uses its power to ruin lovers. Plot Meeting a lovesick high school student named Takuya, the Gosei Angels are drafted by Nozomu to aid the high school boy in winning the love of Mizuki Takazaki, a girl in his school. While that occurs, Makuin revives Pesaranza of the Keseran-Pasaran, whose specialty is devouring the persistent love in human hearts. The next day, as Takuya tries to win Mizuki's heart with the Gosei Angels' aid, Pesaranza starts feeding off of the love of people by making them love crazy. Finding Gosei Knight as he confronts Pesaranza, the Goseigers stop him as he sucks the lives out of his victims and dodges the Goseigers' attacks before escaping sensing Takuya's love and going after him while destroying his chances with Mizuki. After finding Takuya and convincing him not to give up, he battles Pesaranza. Once the others arrive, the Goseigers and Gosei Knight freeze the Yuumajuu to defeat him with their Dynamic attack combo. Forming Gosei Great and Gosei Ground to battle the enlarged Pesaranza, the Goseigers form Skick Gosei Great to execute a Skick Strike/GrounDrastic combo to destroy the Yuumajuu. Later, as everyone is restored to normal, Takuya manages to become Mizuki's friend as the Gosei Angels watch from afar. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Mizuki's Friend: : *Student: , *Couple: , , , *Man: *Woman: *Salary Man: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Invisibreeze, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Skick Brothers *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great *Gosei Knight - Twistornado, Istop, Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Knight Brothers, Groundion, Gosei Ground, Victory Charge (Gosei Ground) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'Viewership': 5.6% *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *Two guest stars in this episode would go on to play major roles in future Sentai series, Riria who portrays Mizuki Takazaki would play Mio (ToQ 3gou) in Ressha Sentai ToQger, while Fuuka Nishihira who appears as one of Mizuki's friends would play supporting character Miho Nakamura in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *This episode aired on the same day of the sixth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger **In a slight coincidence, the Goseiger are dressed in uniforms for Moroboshi High; while this episode involves high school students. *This is the first episode of the Super Sentai franchise to be written by Kento Shimoyama, who would write more episodes for this and several later seasons, eventually becoming the head writer for Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Spectral Demon Beasts, Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny, Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It, and Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes